luminefandomcom-20200213-history
Aiden
Aiden is an strong and experienced witch who works for the Neptune Defence Squad in Solefor and is Kody's father. Appearance Aiden is tall, with tan skin, black hair, and green eyes. Like other Defence Squad members, he wears a black suit, black tie, white shirt, and black pants. Aiden-3-1.png Aiden-8-1.png Aiden and Elena-8-1.png Aiden and Elena-8-2.png Aiden-7-3.png Aiden-7-2.png Aiden-7-1.png Aiden and Elena 7.png 75B046FF-B52B-4316-9C33-05FC532B9661.jpeg Personality In contrast with his son, Aiden is outwardly cheerful and energetic towards everything. However, he can be serious when the situation calls for it, such as when Lumine and his son were attacked by robbers. Additionally, it has been hinted that underneath his smiles, he can be quite manipulative, especially when he got Sherry and Silver to pretend to rob the gas station market. It seems he can also be quite intimidating when he needs to be, like towards Elijah when he finds out that Lumine is a werewolf. History Aiden became Kody's father about 12 years before the beginning of the story. He is also in charge of Neptune Headquarters. Plot Aiden rescued Kody and Lumine from the robbers in an alleyway. When Lumine tried to leave, Aiden called after him and took the werewolf boy with him. Although Lumine originally had misgivings, he was both relieved and horrified to hear that Aiden had learnt of him from his friend Edward Hageman. Aiden then took Lumine with him back to his car and offered him a job and a place to stay: Neptune Headquarters. When they stopped at a gas station on the way to Neptune Headquarters, Aiden convinced Lumine to follow Kody to the gas station market.Episode 3 This later turned out to be part of a plan to see Lumine in action. Aiden got his fellow Defence Squad members, Sherry and Silver, to pretend to hold up the gas station in order to see how Lumine would respond to an attack.Episode 4 Powers and Abilities Spellcasting: As a witch, Aiden is capable of casting spells. So far, he has been seen glowing with green light whenever he is about to cast a spell. In the alleyway, he blasted a curse very near the thief as a warning shot, indicating that he has a fine level of control over his magic. He also is seen being able to create green energy chains to keep even Lumine to the ground, and even taking the word werewolf from Elijah's mind with ease.Most recently using the mysterious werewolf's blood and using it to transform into a werewolf. Relationships Kody Kody is Aiden’s son, and like his father is a witch. Aiden cares and worries about Kody but his son is often cold towards him. Lumine Lumine is employed by Aiden as his son’s bodyguard. Aiden cares about Lumine like the rest of his employees. Edward Hageman Hageman is Aiden's friend and frequently complained to him about Lumine. Elena Elena is Aiden's close friend and he places great trust in her prophetic visions. Aiden teases her about her strange taste in clothing, and she teases him about him looking “annoyingly young as ever“ even though he is “ancient”. Thief and Weredog Robbers Aiden intimidated the thief and weredog robbers into submission and saw them as lowly, pathetic, and cowardly. Silver Aiden is Silver's boss in the Neptune Defence Squad, but they have a friendly relationship. Sherry Sherry also works with Aiden in the Neptune Defence Squad. She keeps him on track and makes sure he does his work. Mysterious crows They notify Aiden of the mysterious werewolf's presence and have good relationships with each other, even being allowed to call Aiden an idiot witch without an regression in their relationships. Aiden seemingly interacts with them when they sense danger. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Male Category:Adults Category:Defence Squad Members